scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Macaw
Rat Terrier Fan's Movies-Spoofs of “Beauty and the Beast”. Coming to Youtube on June 21st 2019 Cast * Belle - Penny (The Rescuers) * Beast - Blu (Rio) * Prince Adam - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Gaston - Carl (Hotel For Dogs) * Lumerie - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Cogsworth - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Mrs. Potts - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Chip - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) * Fifi - Oona (Puffin Rock) * Sultan - Roxie (Littlest Pet Shop: A World Of Our Own) * Wardrobe - Beverly (Viva Pinata) * Stove - Cornelius (Once Upon A Forest) * Lefou - The Blockheads (Gumby) * Maurice - Spencer (ICarly) * Philippe - Comet (Full House) * The Bimbettes - Rosie Redd, Mandarin Orange and Indigo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) * Wolves - Cats (Cats and Dogs) * Monsieur D'Arque - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Human Lumerie - ??? * Human Cogsworth - Danny (Full House) * Human Mrs. Potts - Tori (Victorious) * Human Chip - Lavender Laviolette (Rainbow Rangers) * Human Fifi - ??? * Dog Sultan - Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) * Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Zira (The Lion King 2)/Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Villagers - Various People * Snobby Women - ??? * Elderly Lady in Hat - Bridgette (The Swan Princess) * Gaston's Horse - Scar (The Lion King) * Gaston's Friends - Various Villains * Man Tearing Out Fifi's Feathers - ??? Scenes * Beauty and the Macaw part 1 - Prologue * Beauty and the Macaw part 2 - ”Penny” * Beauty and the Macaw part 3 - Penny Meets Carl * Beauty and the Macaw part 4 - Spencer’s Invention * Beauty and the Macaw part 5 - Spencer Gets Lost * Beauty and the Macaw part 6 - Spencer Comes Upon a Castle * Beauty and the Penny part 7 - Carl Propose to Penny * Beauty and the Macaw part 8 - Penny Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Macaw part 9 - Penny’s New Room * Beauty and the Macaw part 10 - ”Carl” * Beauty and the Macaw part 11 - Penny Meets Ruby, Swan Odette and Beverly * Beauty and the Macaw part 12 - Penny is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Macaw part 13 - Penny Leaves Her Room/Meeting Puffin and Petrie * Beauty and the Macaw part 14 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Macaw part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Penny Finds the Magic Rose * Beauty and the Macaw part 16 - Penny Runs Off/Blu Fights the Cats * Beauty and the Macw part 17 - Carl Plans a Scheme with Rothbart * Beauty and the Macaw part 18 - Something Special For Penny/"Something There" * Beauty and the Macaw part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" * Beauty and the Macaw part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" * Beauty and the Macaw part 21 - Blu Set Penny Free * Beauty and the Macaw part 22 - Carl’s Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" * Beauty and the Macaw part 23 - The Castle Under Attack * Beauty and the Macaw part 24 - Blu vs. Carl * Beauty and the Macaw part 25 - Transformation * Beauty and the Macaw part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used Beauty and the Beast Clips From Gallery Penny (The Rescuers).jpeg|Penny as Belle Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Videos List Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie-Spoofs